Nuevas experiencias
by HinataShakugan-15
Summary: Que sucede cuando Hinata experimenta cosas nuevas?... tal vez un romance con alguien mayor? ya que estas aca descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos!

Bueno esta vez traigo un fic algo diferente, dado que me di cuenta de mmmm bueno algo…. Como que por cosas de la vida; en múltiples ocasiones nosotros como autores de alguna historia nos encontramos sin inspiración alguna y muchas veces por falta de la misma nuestras historias toman rumbos los cuales jamás fueron planeados, así que decidí ¿Por qué no hacer un fic el cual recree las experiencias que vivo diariamente? Jajaja y así fue como surgió esta idea. Hay que aclarar el que la historia se trate de mi no quiere decir que los personajes sea de mi autoría ni muchos menos, tan solo tomare prestado una vez más los maravillosos personajes autoría de Masashi Kishimoto de la serie Naruto.

Por último la historia será vista desde el punto de vista valga la redundancia por Hinata Hyuga (yo)

Enjoy n_n

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo 16 años este es mi primer año en la universidad en la cual desarrollare la carrera profesional de Psicología; seguramente el gusto por esta ciencia ha sido infundada por mi madre Hikari Ichinose una exitosa Psicóloga… aunque bueno no seré exactamente lo mismo que ella, pienso ser una psicóloga algo menos convencional la cual se encargue de tratar a locos de la cárcel, suena interesante no?... o bueno para mí sí lo es.

Estoy algo ansiosa de mi primera experiencia universitaria dado que ammm bueno por primera vez seré nueva en algún lugar ya que todos los estudios escolares los realice en un solo colegio por lo tanto todos los años era la misma monótona rutina: encontrarme con mis amigos de años anteriores, soportar bromas de las chicas populares. No sobresalir mucho de hecho pero esta vez sería diferente; ¡Hare lo posible por sobresalir esta vez!.

-Ok, creo que este es el lugar- Me digo a mi misma mientras admiro el gran edificio que se encuentra frente a mí.

Puedo notar una gran aglomeración de muchachos que van entrando poco a poco por la gran entrada de la universidad.

Buenas tardes señorita, ¿a donde se dirige?-Me cuestiono el portero.

-Eto.. .a la biblioteca

-¿A la biblioteca o a la inducción?- Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-¿Pues en la información que me dieron decía que la inducción seria en la biblioteca.

-Ah Claro!, diríjase a la cafetería allí se les atenderá- Me dijo con una calurosa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- Le devolví la sonrisa e ingrese por la gran puerta.

Al entrar a la cafetería me lleve una sorpresa la cual no supe si interpretar como buena o mala, vi ala gran mayoría de personas sentadas en diferentes mesas ¡que desperdicio!; soy consciente de que soy una persona tímida pero esto es realmente EXTREMISTA; así que por primera vez en mi vida decidí tomar la iniciativa así que me dirigí a sentarme junto a una chica de ropas negras y aspecto rockero que fumaba.

Al sentarme lo único que pude hacer fue esbozar una leve sonrisa la cual fue muy levemente correspondida. Me estaba volviendo loca, todo se mantenía en silencio y yo solo me limitaba a ver como llegaban más y mas "primiparos", hasta que vi a una chica con un característico peinado de lado y un mechón el cual le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

-Ashh no podía faltar- Fue el comentario que salió de mis labios al ver a esa chica pero al parecer esas palabras llamaron la atención de la persona de enfrente mío.

-¿Los emos te caen mal?- Me cuestiono ella.

-¿Es que acaso a alguien le cae bien esos fenómenos? Y peor aquellos que piensan estudiar psicología-Esa respuesta fue algo impulsiva pero logro sacar una sonrisa de esa chica.

-En definitiva me caes bien- Me ofreció su mano y se presento- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari- Estreche su mano con decencia- El gusto es mío, yo soy Hinata Hyuga.

Así inicio nuestra peculiar conversación; con groserías de parte de ella y por parte mía broma a las cuales ella respondía con grandes carcajadas dejándome ver el brillante pearcing que colgaba en su lengua.

Al rato nos llamaran a la biblioteca para la inducción (siempre que me decían esa palabra recordaba un comentario de mi ex novio Naruto; siempre decía… ¿inducción? Acaso te van a estar sacando y metiendo cosas? Jajaja necesitaba recordar eso), de un momento a otro empecé a sentir un leve temblor en mi trasero el cual me hizo ruborizar, pero al rato caí en cuenta… ahh mi celular; cuando lo saque note que tenía un nuevo mensaje del Messenger cuya sesión casi siempre tenía iniciada en mi móvil.

-Veamos quien es- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver las simples palabras que estaban descritas en el mensaje.. "hola, como estas"- pero aun más me sorprendí al ver el nombre del remitente… Sasuke Uchiha…

_Continuara…._

Bueno creo que hasta acá queda el día de hoy…. Les recuerdo q el fic será basado en experiencias de mi vida n_n… Espero reviews con sus preguntas, sugerencias… acepto de todo

Hinata Shakugan -15


	2. Confianza

II CAPITULO

Sasuke Uchiha el era por de algún modo decirlo una persona a la que poco conocía… Para ser sincera había hablado con el pocas veces con eso me refería a lo mucho a unos tres o cuatro veces y estas por medio del Chat. Axial que no hay que ser un adivino para saber que nuestra relación no era muy profunda era más bien algo platónica.

Pero que había dicho yo hace poco? Ahhh si claro; seria una chica que se hiciera notar que fuera menos tímida… y por que no? Conocer nuevas amistades y personas. Que mejor candidato que Sasuke Uchiha , aquel chico que desde el primer momento en que le vi. Me llamo tanto la atención, pero que por culpa de mi constante timidez jamás pude hablar abiertamente?, y de cuya idea desistí al momento de enterarme que era 8 años mayor que yo.

¿Que importaba ya?; ¿que tenia de malo que el fuera mayor que yo 8 años?, que yo tuviera 16 y el 24?... no me superaba siquiera por 10 años; además donde quedaba aquel refrán que decía que no había edad para el amor?... Peor aun, que hacia yo pensando en eso, yo tan solo quería obtener de el una amistad… o eso creía. Axial que hice acopio de de todo mi valor y con los dedos algo sudorosos teclee rápidamente en mi celular un "Hola como estas?" y en ese momento sin pensármelo dos veces le di en enviar.

Aguardaba impacientemente a que el "espere enviando" que aparecía en la pantalla de mi móvil fuera remplazado por un rápido "enviado"; pero antes de que esto sucediera mi móvil ya estaba vibrando dando a conocer que había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto. Extrañada mire rápidamente de que se trataba el mensaje mientras mi rostro se llenaba de rabia… Lo que me faltaba! El mensaje contenía unas simples palabras las cuales me hacían enfurecer.

Saldo insuficiente- Me dije a mi misma mientras resoplaba en un intento por calmar mi ira interior- Ya sabia yo que debí haberle echo a mi mama caso cuando me dijo que no se me olvidara cargar saldo en mi móvil- Sin poder hacer nada mas y de mala gana lo cerré resignándome.

Y ahora? Ya no veía ni de asomo poder hablar con Sasuke, sin saldo me era imposible enviar mensajes así que seguramente todas esas ganas de llegar a ser la diferencia; encontrar nuevas amistades y mi valentía se habían ido por la borda. Una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, me di cuenta que esa mano era perteneciente a Temari la cual me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios incitándome a entrar a las instalaciones de la bibliotecaza cuál ya se encontraba abierta, yo solo e limite a aceptar su ofrecimiento e ingrese por la puerta mientras me decía a mi misma que tendría que aguardar a la noche para ver si todavía se encontraba conectado para poder hablar co el desde mi computadora.

Y así paso todo el día en medio de bromas, uno que otro nuevo amigo, recomendaciones por parte de las directivas de la institución, la bienvenida…Pero a decir verdad no preste mucha atención, me centre mas en aprender cosas de mi nueva compañera, como el saber que era mas parecida a mi de lo que yo imaginaba; teníamos una afinidad en el gusto musical impresionante ; juntas escuchábamos sonidos oscuros por así decirlo, rock metal, y buena cosas que ustedes ya saben…Recuerdo cuando temari hizo el comentario de "esa pinta de niña buena que traes encima es solo por disimular cierto?" a lo cual yo solo pude responder con una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Bueno Hinata-chan es hora de mirar las listas y rogar por que hallamos quedado juntas para los grupos de mañana- Inquirió mientras tomaba de mi muñeca y me halaba en dirección a donde se encontraban las listas.

Indagué las listas de arriba abajo las listas concediendo con mi nombre y mi nuevo código con el que me identificaría por 5 largos años en la universidad.

-Ya me encontré- inquirí al mismo tiempo que temari, no pudimos evitar que una leve carcajada se nos escapara.

-¿Donde estas tu?- Le pregunte

-Aquí – Señalando un punto especifico en la lista- ¿Ves? En el grupo B

-No puede ser- alegue- Yo quede en el grupo A

-Ahhhh no!- inquirió temari haciendo unos pucheros- Porque! No puede ser.

-Las listas están por orden alfabético – Agrego un chico de tez morena que se situaba a nuestro lado- No es fácil de adivinar

Temari hizo caso omiso a ese último comentario y se limito a pegarme en la cabeza cariñosamente mientras me renegaba el que mi apellido empezara con H.

- Bueno Hina-chan sin embargo nos vemos mañana un rato ahhh y no se te olvide traerme el DVD de Epica, acá te lo pago- se despidió de mi y siguió calle abajo

- No te preocupes, mañana lo traigo- Me despedí de ella con una mano ya que en la otra sostenía unos libros que nos habían obsequiado.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la parada del bus; me esperaba un largo camino a la casa.

_Continuara… _

Notas De autora: Bueno hola chicos XD no se que decir amm bueno pues acá traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado; se que en este capitulo no hubo mucho sobre la pareja; pero me pareció importante resaltar algunos aspectos que ustedes mismos se darán cuenta al leer el cap ^^ Ahhh y se me olvidaba no se les olvide dejar su review XD no mentiras feliz navidad y año algo atrasado pero vale (lo de los reviews era en serio ¬¬ vamos es gratis)

**Naoko Ichigo:** Jajaja si es verdad eso de que hay una primera vez para todo ^^ y si yo se que es raro ver a hina así, pero hasta ese nivel mi personalidad se parece a ella, te sorprenderás cuando veas la personalidad de Sasuke XD

**Layill:** Me alegra que te guste pues acá te traigo el otro cap.

**Mariblel: **U.u si yo se que eh tenido algo descuidado ese fic pero es que a veces la inspira no da :s pero haré lo posible para actualizar una nueva raza cuanto antes.

**Sakura Haruno Uchiha Thompson**: Ufff valla que nombre mas largo el que tienes XD bueno pues acá esta el capi que me pediste aunque la verdad no se cuando publicare el otro, pero espero que sea pronto cuando la historia es tu vida las ideas suelen brotar mas fácil


	3. Una cita?

"¿Una cita?"

En el momento en el que mi sesión del Messenger se inició me di cuenta de que no había cambiado tanto como esperaba, seguía acá sentada frente a la computadora acongojada sin saber cómo dirigirme a el ; solo hacia jugar una y otra vez con el marcador borrable sobre la mesa de mi escritorio, haciendo algo parecido a un monologo…. Claro! Si es que el escribirte a ti misma puede contar como eso y lo digo porqué la mesa del escritorio estaba llena de frases tales como, Hola como estas?; Qué tal tu día? ; Cómo te fue en la universidad? Y un centenar de frases más con las cuáles intentaba iniciar una "agradable" conversación, así que opte por el : Qué tal tu día?, pero lo extraño y gracioso de esta situación es que a la hora de la verdad mis dedos solo pudieron digitar un " Lo siento por lo de hoy" ….. y allí era cuando me regañaba mentalmente por tener aquella manía de sentir que siempre tengo la culpa e inmediatamente querer disculparme. Pero como no querer hacerlo cuando a fin de cuentas fui yo la que no respondió a su cálida intención de iniciar una conversación?

Ahhhhh! Ahora un montón de preguntas eran las que cruzaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez: ¿Estará enojado?, ¿Abra sido mejor no haber dicho nada?, en eso cierto sonido agudo y una pequeña luz azul intermitente en la pantalla de mi ordenador me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

Oh por Dios Sasuke ya me había contestado!; aunque sinceramente tenia tanto miedo de ver lo que había respondido ; era consciente de que tal vez no eran palabras bonitas y conociendo el orgullo del muy probablemente estaría enojado… tal como lo haría una persona egocéntrica al ver que su saludo es ignorado por una frágil niña. Algo cabizbaja hice click para ver lo qe sea que hubiera escrito Sasuke….. pero al ver lo que este habría dicho no pude evitar que mis ijos se abrieran desmesuradamente.

No te preocupes preciosa , como la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que en estos días estarías en inducción se me hizo bastante raro verte conectada esta tarde; pensé que estabas ocupada así que no te moleste más- Dichas palabras generaron en mi tantos cambios que hasta ya parecía bipolar…. Vaya hasta ya empiezo a utilizar términos técnicos de la Psicología!. Bueno regresando al tema, al ver lo que inicialmente me escribió Sasuke sinceramente me quito un gran peso de encima; al pensar que el se acordaba de algo tan importante para mi como lo era el inició de mi vida universitaria, pero aquella dicha se fue disipando mientras leia aquella parte que decía " Así que no interrumpí más" , era mi impresión? O el estaba realmente enojado?.

Pero Sasuke-san en serio créeme que nunca me interrumpirías lo que paso es que bueno... tu sabes , no puede evitar estar conectada desde mi móvil y así me llego tu mensaje el cual tenía en mente responder pero no tenia saldo por lo tanto me fue imposible… Pero creeme que jamás te ignoraría- Me apresure a escribir para aclarar las cosas lo antes posible, si alguien me pudiera ver en ese momento diría que yo era una loca, mi estrés e inseguridad hacía que no parara de masticar mis uñas y esta conducta aumentaba frenéticamente cada vez que veía bajo la ventana del chat aquel mensaje que decía "Sasuke Uchiha está escribiendo un mensaje" .

Jajaja tranquilízate preciosa, te preocupas mucho por cosas vanas; aunque no niego que es realmente divertido verte así; además te estás olvidando de un pequeño detalle estoy finalizando mi carrera de ingeniería de sistemas, crees que no me daría cuenta desde que dispositivo estas conectada a la red?

Oh! Era cierto, no lo recordaba o tal vez tan preocupada estaba en cosas "vanas" como decía el, que ni siquiera lo tome en cuenta.

Pero? Cómo puedes identificar desde que dispositivo estaba conectada Sasuke-san?

Ay hermosa es más sencillo de lo que crees, es simple diferenciar; cuando estas conectada desde un ordenador aparece tu Nick name en cambio si te encuentras conectada desde tu móvil simplemente aparecerá tu correo

Definitivamente no tengo casi nada de conocimientos en lo que a tecnología respecta, sentí el rostro arder y al verme reflejada en el espejo juntó a mi ordenador efectivamente pude notar el color carmín que adoptaba mi rostro.

Ah… de hecho no tenia ni idea Sasuke-san

De eso me di cuenta; sabes? Me debes una salida por ignorarme, Vamos! Celebraremos tu inició de la vida universitaria, puedes el viernes?- Bueno, esto era para sorprenderse; este resultado era mejor de lo que yo esperaba, Ahora tenia una cita!

Etto si claro Sasuke-san ammm el viernes a las 4 de la tarde te parece bien?

Por supuesto preciosa a esa hora esta perfecto, entonces asi quedamos preciosa; nos vemos el viernes y aunque sea un café nos tomamos.

Claro que si Sasuke-san descansa ^^

Hoy era el día me arregle con mi mejor atuendo y me maquillé lo mejor que pude ya que hoy no solo sería el día en que me encontraría con Sasuke-san sino que también sería la fiesta de integración de la universidad la cual prometia estár genial, iríamos junto a Temari y Shikamaru… el tiempo era perfecto, con Sasuke me encontraría a las 4 y la fiesta empezaría rondando las 6 de la tarde… tiempo suficiente para tomarme el café que me prometió Sasuke-san. Me decía internamente mientras me arreglaba tatareando una alegre canción de cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo.

Sali a las 3 de mi casa ya que me llevaba alrededor de una hora transportarme de mi casa a la universidad, una hora que de hecho era de lo peor odiaba el trafico y los buses llenos por doquier; pero bueno era el precio a pagar por vivir tan lejos de todo.

Emocionada llegue al lugar de la cita con Sasuke valla que me había rendido había llegado 10 minutos antes pero con mi nerviosismo ya parecían media hora; estaba tan nerviosa ¿Cómo sería volver a ver a Sasuke luego de tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo estaría ahora?, ¿ De que manera me trataría?. No podía evitar pensar en tantas cosas estaba muy alterada y ya era la hora de la cita, pero sin importar cuanto lo desease Sasuke Uchiha jamás llego…..

_Continuara….._

Ehhh hola y adiós XDD no mentiras, luego de mucho tiempo al fin me puse a la tarea de escribir el tercer capitulo de está historia basada en mi vida y lectores solo les puedo decir que tanto tiempo a pasado que aún hay mucho tema para este fic ^_^… La verdad ando muy ocupada la universidad consume prácticamente todo mi tiempo y el que sobra pues mi Sasuke lo ocupa ^/^ asi que no les puedo responder uno a uno sus reviews asi que los responderé por aca cuando suba los capitulos vale?, por último solo les pudo decir que espero hallan disfrutado de este capitulo y haré lo posible para subir el próximo capitulo lo ates posible mientras también me pongo a tanto de mi fic una nueva raza ^^.

_Hinata Shakugan-15 _


	4. Comprensión

IV CAPITULO "Comprensión"

Era realmente frustrante en ese momento me sentí como una total estúpida como era eso de que yo estaba de lo más entusiasmada esperando a ver a Sasuke, haciéndome una vez más cuentos fantásticos en mi cabeza en los cuáles Sasuke y yo éramos los mejores amigos …. Ahh! A quién engaño muy en el fondo yo quería a Sasuke para más que para eso era evidente que desde el momento en que lo vi hace 3 años quede inmediatamente flechada por esa mirada tan hermosa… pero ahora ya nada importaba Sasuke me había dejado plantada no había duda de eso.

Mientras pensaba eso no pude evitar que unas inquietas lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos y me temía que no era por la brisa que los secaba… era por ese sentimiento de culpabilidad; si culpabilidad me sentía culpable de ser tan ingenua me imaginaba a Sasuke en este momento burlándose de mi y de lo tonta que soy; este pensamiento me causo tanto dolor que por acto reflejo cerré mis ojos haciendo que todas esas lagrimas acumuladas cayeran alrededor de mis ojos como lagunas… lagunas de dolor.

Una mujer tan hermosa no debería estar llorando, no vale la pena que llores por nada ni por nadie mi pequeña Hina- cuando escuche dicha frase note que al instante unas calurosas manos tomaron mi rostro y se encargaron de secar amablemente los surcos de lagrimas que aun rodaba por mis mejillas

Mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente mientras veía a ese guapo chico que secaba mis lágrimas

Ki- Kiba, que haces por acá?- Inquirí regalándole una sonrisa que denotaba una extraña emoción entre alegría y confusión

Hmmm el que debería estar haciéndote preguntas en este momento soy yo – dije entrecerrando sus ojos a tal punto que se veía una fina línea color café- o crees que haré caso omiso a tus lagrimas pequeña?, que fue lo que sucedió?

Definitivamente debía decirle a Kiba lo que pasaba además era una buena forma de desahogase no?- Suspire sonoramente e inquirí- verás tenia una cita con- mientras sentía un dedo que se posaba ,en mis labios y acallaba mis palabras

Wait wait wait como así? Dime cuál es el nombre del estúpido que te hizo esto- podía observar como las fosas nasales de Kiba se abrían de una manera descomunal – Sea quién haya sido es un idiota, a una mujer jamás se le deja plantada

Con… Sasuke Uchiha- Dije con voz algo temblorosa

Sa-sasuke?- dijo Kiba con duda en sus palabras- no sabía que tenías algún tipo de relación con Sasuke- Finalizó con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos

Bueno pues no era exactamente una relación jeje simplemente quedamos de vernos para tomar; dijo que quería iniciarme en mi vida universitaria- Dije con carcajadas algo tristes

Ahhh es eso- Inquirió esta vez con algo de ánimo- Pues si el no llego yo no desperdiciare esta oportunidad así que te parece si vamos a comer un delicioso Mc flurry se que te encantan los dulces pequeña hina y con respecto a tu pregunta hina no te la pienso responder- Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua infantilmente

Hahaha es cierto Kiba amo los duces y más un Mc flurry con muuucho chocolate- Dije muy emocionada mientras la boca se me hacia agua- Amm y Kiba la verdad tan ensimismada estaba en lo de Sasuke que no recuerdo que pregunta te hice así que por lo tanto no importa que no me respondas la pregunta- era genial burlarse de kiba

Que mala eres hina, no pones atención a lo que hablamos – Dijo en tanto inflaba sus cachetes como unos graciosos pucheros- pues estoy por acá por que mi universidad queda a 2 cuadras de aca bobita- Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el mc donald´s

Luego de comprar el delicioso helado y digo helado por que de hecho solo fue uno y aunque Kiba decía que era mejor comer un helado entre los dos ya que el no podía con uno solo yo bien sabia que no tenia dinero suficiente y que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se lo agradecia de todo corazón, no sabia el bien que me hacia no encontrarme sola en estos momentos.

Asi paso la tarde, estuve con Kiba dando vuelta por todos los alrededores de la plazoleta en medio de bromas y por qué no decirlo? Muchos coqueteos de parte de Kiba. Platicamos muchos, era tan fácil hablar con el. Le comente que esa misma noche tendría la fiesta bienvenida en la universidad y me respondio con un simple " Ya decía yo que no podias estar tan hermosa solo para verte con el idiota de Sasuke" comentario el cuál hizo que mi rostro tomara un intenso color carmín.

Bueno pequeña Hina creeme que si por mi fuera me quedaba con tigo todo el rato pero se que debes ir a una fiesta y que a mi se me hace tarde para regresar a casa- Inquirió en tanto miraba su reloj

Claro Kiba no te preocupes yo entiendo, es más te acompaño al bus- le dije mientras me dirigía a la avenida seguida por el

Valla bus para ser demorado, llevábamos 10 minutos y nada que pasaba así que me distraje con la chaqueta que llevaba kiba me monte en el andén quedando así frente a el. Al realizar esta acción pude notar que me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo unas palabras las cuáles crearon confusión en mí.

Hina te resbalas de ese andén y puedes estar dándome un beso – Mi rostro se torno mas carmín que nunca, sabia que Kiba me estaba pretendiendo era muy evidente… pero esta vez había sido mas que directo, pero se supone que está vez yo estaba cambiando asi que no me dejaría amedrentar por ese comentario

Pues no pasaría nada que más da? – Tanto en mi rostro como en el de el se pudo denotar un toque de impresión ¿Fui yo la que dijo eso?, es más sabia que Kiba era capaz de besarme pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas… el sabia mejor que nadie que yo estaba interesada en otra persona; pero eso no lo detuvo de inclinarse un poco y rozar brevemente sus labios con los mios.

¿Si ves? – Dije adoptando una posición fría definitivamente estaba decidida a cambiar, además se que me estaba desquitando por lo que me habia hecho Sasuke asi Kiba no tuviera nada que ver, pero tenía la manía de desquitarme con quién menos tenia la culpa- no paso nada

Hay hina eres todo un personaje, eres la primera mujer que no me abofetea por besarla por no ser novios- Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero rápidamente pude rapídamente su mirada se dirigió a la avenida- Y al bus pasa en el momento menos indicado pequeña, asi que me despido de ti y te deseo suerte en tu fiesta- se incllino nuevamente y me beso pausadamente

Vale kiba veré a cuantos me puedo rumbear esta noche- aunque dicho comentario lo dije bromeado pude ver como el se reia pero era una sonrisa acompañada de tristeza.

Veía con emoción el enorme edificio blanco que se levantaba frente a mi, podía escuchar el alboroto y la música a todo volumen que salía de el "Me gozaría esta fiesta" aunque no pensaba besarme con algún hombre como se lo dije a Kiba, la mayoría de estudiantes de mi universidad estudiaban psicología y era de tener en cuenta que un 70 % de los estudiantes de psicología eran mujeres; con el simple hecho de decir que el único chico que había conocido en estos 4 días era Shikamaru era suficiente además era más que lógico que se sentía más que atraído por Temari y sus tratos amm agresivos?.

Al ingresar pude ver que la cafetería estaba a reventar, veía a adolescentes por todo lado tomando cocteles sin alcohol, bailando, otros coqueteando y lo más gracioso del asunto que bajo el lema de " Fumar daña tu vida, protegete el tabaco es nocivo para tu salud" se encontraban aproximadamente 10 muchachos, haciendo que? Efectivamente fumando, entre ellos Temari y Shikamaru.

Les hice una seña de saludo con mi mano, ellos bien sabián que no me agradaba de a mucho el olor a cigarrillo asi que los apagaron y se dirigieron a mi

Hola hina como estás? – Me saludo alegremente Temari

Hola pequeñita- Me decía Shikamaru mientras revolvía mi cabello.

Pues bien grandulón!- le dije haciendo pucheros y Temari se reía de nuestras infantilices

Yuju! Shika como estás guapo?- Y hay estaba la latosa de Yumi haciéndole otra vez ojitos a Shikamaru y por lo visto a Temari no le agradaba para nada a juzgar por que volteo sus ojos y arqueo su ceja demasiado.

Al caso, Yumi se llevo a Shikamaru y dependió de mi tranquilizar a Temari para que no se le fuera a golpes.

Ya deja de retenerme Hina, más bien dime de una vez por todas porque estuviste llorando?

Cómo hacia esta chica para conocerme tan bien en tan poco tiempo, era adivina? O realmente una buena amiga?, pensé mientras me mordia mi labio y todas las lagrimas que no derrame frente a Kiba lo hice frente a ella, le conte todo, desde mi estúpida ilusión con Sasuke, mis ganas de ser una persona diferente, la cita incumplida de Sasuke, mi encuntro con kiba y aun peor mi beso con el.

No entiendo que es lo que quieres cambiar de tu personalidad hina, eres perfecta, no andas buscándote problemas con las demás personas, siempre intentas ser la conciliadora y andas ayudando a los demás; que es lo que buscas cambiar?

Mi timidez, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tengo todo el tiempo, mi debilidad, quiero ser alguien diferente!- Le informe a ella e inmediatamente reconoci un atisbo de melancolía

Te puedo asegurar que en este momento sientes mucha más culpabilidad de la que sientes siempre hacia tu amigo Kiba

Pues si Tema es verdad me siento culpable de darle falsas ilusiones, pero no quería parecer la niña tonta de siempre que se apena por todo, quería ser diferente- Le expliqué

Pero hina dime que es mejor, ser como tu? La que siempre es tierna la que con su pena jamás habría recibido un beso de ese chico y no lo lastimaría en un futuro?, la que con detalles bonitos puedes conquistar a el hombre que quieres y no ser como yo que al contrario tengo el peor trato con el chico que me gusta- Finalizó mientras miraba algo recelosa a Shikamaru el cuál era arrastrado a la pista de baile por Yumi

Sabes que Temari tienes toda la razón, que gano con cambiar mi personalidad?, con mostrarle a las otras personas algo que realmente no soy?- No pude evitar que esta vez que una vez se acumularan las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad- Te lo agradezco en serio Tema no sabes lo buena amiga que eres- Dije brindándole un abrazo.

Ya ya ya! No me vengas con cursilerías Hina, además siendo una Psicologa en formación deberías saber que tu personalidad se da en los primeros 5 años de tu vida y no es modificable tontita, lucha por ese tal Sasuke se uqe lo lograras y si no yo me encargo de golpearlo- exclamó mientras levantaba su puño al aire- Ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer algo muy importante- Dijo Temari y se rió.

Luego de dejarme pude ver como se dirigía a la pista, tomaba a Shikamaru del borde de su camisa y le plantaba un beso en los labios, claro! Todo esto ante la mirada antonita de Yumi que para su mala fortuna vio como Shikamaru le correspondia el beso a Temari.

Me alegraba tanto por ellos, se que era algo apresurado pero, de igual manera tarde que temprano sucedería y en mi concepto mejor temprano que tarde. Ahora gracias a los consejos de Temari aquel nudo en mi garganta ya no estaba y las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido, claro no poda negar que aun tenia algo de miedo de hablar con Sasuke pero mi rubia amiga habiia infundido algo de su valor en mi, ahora también debería hablar con Kiba, asi que era mejor que me fuera pronto; teniendo en cuenta como estaban las cosas me quedaría sola toda la noche, o eso podía juzgar al ver a Temari y a Shikamaru viéndolos en un rincón de la cafetería besándose muy sugestivamente de hecho

Que bién se sentía llegar a casa luego de un pesado día, pero aún no pensaba descasar, debía enfrentar a Sasuke y ese era el momento claro… solo si el se encontraba conectado, encendí mi ordenador lo más rápido que pude esperando a que diera imagen rápido, de echo mi ordenador era tan viejo que sonaba como un carburador, pero con el sueldo que recibían mis padres era a lo único que podía aspirar, ya la universidad era muy costosa para ellos.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa ingrese mi correo y mi contraseña al msn, pero aun asi mi pagina de Facebook cargo primero, pude observar que tenía una solicitud.. de relación? Al abrirla pude leer un "¿Desea confirmar su relación sentimental con Kiba Inuzuka?", Dicha solicitud me sorprendió tanto que estoy casi segura de que mi quijada se cayó de forma descomunal, tan solo opte por aceptarla luego arreglaría las cosas con Kiba, rechazarla seria muy agresivo en este momento.

De repente la luz azul intermitente en la parte baja de mi pantalla me desconcentro… Sasuke Uchiha te ha escrito un mensaje, es que acaso yo lo llamaba con la mente?, como sea lo abrí y obeserve que decía "Que paso preciosa hoy estuve en la plaza y no te vi, paso algo?". Esto si que me dejo más que noqueada, Sasuke si había ido?

Pero yo estuve hay muy puntual Sasuke y no te vi por ningún lado

OK , ok puntualidad no es mi segundo nombre pero llegue como a las 5:15, vamos 15 minutos se le perdona a cualquiera

Sasuke pero la cita era a las 4- Escribí mientras una venita de cólera palpitaba en mi frente

Carajo! En serio preciosa?, yo comía mocos que era a las 5, lo siento! Entonces yo fui el que quede como un grosero

No podía evitar reírme con los apuntes de el- Hay Sasuke ¬¬ hagamos una cosa llamame a este nuemero ****** y arreglamos

Vale preciosa ya te marco

Hinata!, llamo mi mamá desde la sala, te necesita un tal Sasuke

Ya voy!- baje rápidamente las escaleras pero al intentar tomar el teléfono mi mama me detuvó

Quién es el?, tu nuevo novio? Uyyy!

Es solo un amigo de la universidad mama no seas chismosa- le quite el teléfono mientras me sonrojaba

Hola?

Hinata?

Oh por Dios era la voz más Sexy cautivadora y elegante que había escuchado en toda mi vida

Ho-hola Sasuke- el aire en mis pulmones faltaba, estaba tan nerviosa

Hola preciosa, que pena por lo de hoy en serio que pensé que era a las 5

Ya deja asi no te preocupes Sasuke, de todos modos tenia una fiesta

Heyy! Y no me invitaste que mala, jajaja preciosa que te parece el próximo viernes? Puedes

Hmmm de poder puedo, pero dime a que hora seguro!

Waa no me mortifiques más, a las 4 seguro! Es más me lo anotare en la mano y no me bañare durante 1 semana

Iuk! No, jaja solo tenlo en cuenta a las 4 el próximo viernes en la plazoleta vale?

Ok preciosa, entonces quedamos asi

Espero verte entonces descansa Sasuke-san

Descansa preciosa

Con esas últimas palabras colgué el teléfono y subi con algo de desgana las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, pero me sentía feliz un día que prometia ser bueno resulto ser aú mas bueno, aunque sea había escuchado la voz de Sasuke-san por teléfono no?. En esa noche silenciosa el cansancio me ganó y me dormi en seguida…

_Continuara..._

Yahohoho! Wolas como van? Esta vez subi pronto no?, si lo se es que en vacaciones se tiene mucho tiempo libre n_n!, con respecto al fic hay una palabrita muy colombiana que utilice que es la de "rumbear o rumbearse" en mi país esto es una forma popular de decir besarse con alguien.

Este capitulo lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes ^^, espero les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo el cuál será la verdadera cita … Espero sus reviews con felicitaciones, donaciones, dinero?, tomates, papas XD y obvio mc flurrys *¬*

_Hinata Shakugan 15_

_**suna no hime:**_ Hola como vas ^_^, en serio que mi intención no era ofender a los emos ni nada parecido, simplemente relato lo uqe sucedió en mi vida recurda que es basado en ella, además lo dije pasito y solo a Temari, pero buehh perdón si te incomodo aún asi espero q lo sigas leyendo ^^

**kaila maya the whater****: ** Me gusta que mi estilo de fic te halla dado ideas señorita y creeme que no descuidare a mi Sasuke lo amo demasiado haha que cursi soy XD, espero sigas leyendo el fic ^_^

**fer-prilla****: **U,u se que estuvo alg corto pero bueno espero que este haya quedado mas larguito :p, haha y si no quieras matar a mi Sasuke n_n! ojala sigas leyendo!

**Layiil: **o.O hhahaha sipo yo se que da rabia…. Dimelo a mi que fui la plantada ¬¬ XD pero bueno, hay como ves Sasu tenia una buena razón, espero que este cap te guste n.n


	5. Tan solo una hora mas

Ese día especialmente estaba algo "delicada" por así decirlo, eso lo note al ver como el simple sonido de mi despertador logro ponerme los pelos de punta, alarme mucho y dejarme sentada en la cama. ¡Pero no me importo!... aún tenia sueño así que tan solo le apague.

-¡Ashh que fastidió!- Dije a mi misma al ver que los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de mi habitación interrumpían mi intento de volver a dormir- Ah es imposible no podre volver a dormir… es mejor que empiece ya a arreglarme.

Me desperece con pesadez en mi cama pensando lo mucho que odiaba el sol, bueno no es que yo sea un ser oscuro o algo así, pero el sol definitivamente era una de mis mas grandes debilidades. Al pararme frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en mi habitación no pude evitar que las esquinas de mis labios se elevaran en una jocosa sonrisa.

-En verdad que parezco una loca cada vez que me levanto jajaja- Mi mama siempre me decía eso cuando me levantaba "hina! Pareces un loquito con ese cabello todo enredado". Al recordar esas palabras me sonroje y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por mis labios. Pero en ese mismo instante sentí un incomodo vacío en mi estomago y mi rostro fue de una felicidad enorme a uno de total angustia.

-¡Pero que digo! Yo feliz por que me veo como una loca, buhhh tengo una cita con Sasuke esta tarde y luzco como una loca, genial- Recite gritando- Bueno Hinata es hora de arreglarse señorita, te pondrás muy sexy y cuando Sasuke te vea seguramente quedara noqueado con lo linda que te vas a ver- Le decía a mi reflejo en el espejo mientras guiñaba un ojo y me brindaba a mi misma una sonrisa coqueta.

**En la universidad**

Que aburrimiento, es cierto que me gusta mucho la psicología pero hay materias que simplemente por su naturaleza es aburrida. "Introducción a la Psicología" , ese era el nombre de la materia que en ese momento me robaba tantos bostezos y también era el nombre que llevaba el libro el cuál releeríamos una y otra vez durante este primer semestre de carrera. Ese mismo libro que ya me sabia de memoria, de eso daba cuanta las arrugas que tenia mi libro y lo desteñida que ya estaba su portada.

Mi mama paso muchas noches junto a ese libro leyéndolo mil veces y yo como una niña curiosa era feliz acompañándola y mirando las cosas que leia y aunque se que a ella le quitaba un poco de tiempo jamás le molestaba que yo le hiciera preguntas o que le pidiera que me explicara algo. Recuerdo cuando no entendía los primeros dibujos que se presentaban en el libro, un perro seguido de un sonido y una flecha señalaba un trozo de carne y abajo se presentaba un perro seguido de un sonido y al escuchar el sonido el salivar del perro, Condicionamiento clásico me dijo mama que se llamaba, valla que tiempos.

Una vibración cerca de mi pierna me alejo de mis divagaciones, saque con cuidado el celular de mi bolsillo ya que a mi profesor le molestaba de sobremanera que atendiéramos el celular en vez de prestar atención en clases; era un mensaje lo que se veía en mi celular, con algo de nerviosismo abrí el mensaje el cual tan solo decía "hola preciosa este es mi numero de celular atentamente: Sasuke :p". En ese momento mis manos empezaron a sudar y sentía mis extremidades hormiguear, definitivamente la hora se acercaba, eran las 3 de la tarde, en media hora mi clase se acabaría y mi cita con Sasuke estaría más cerca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Finalmente mis clases se habían acabado, ahora con paso lento y muchos nervios bajaba por las cuadras que me separaban de mi universidad a la plazoleta, eran las 3:45 y no había atisbo de Sasuke, me limite a dar varias vueltas por la plaza hasta que me canse y me senté en una de las bancas.

Ahora que me ponía a pensar bien las cosas, no estaba del todo bien verme con Sasuke. Si kiba se enteraba se podría realmente triste y frustrado lo se, en el trascurso de la semana no nos habíamos visto para nada y solo habíamos cruzado una q otra palabra por el chat… no sabia que hacer realmente con el, me siento mal por el. No debí hacer lo que hice kiba me quiere lo se, pero yo no puedo verlo como algo más halla de un amigo.

En ese momento el timbre de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones, era justamente la persona de quien esperaba es llamada.

-¿Aló?- inquirí rápidamente

- Hola preciosa ¿Dónde estas? No te veo en ningún lugar

- Dime donde estas tu, yo estoy detrás de la iglesia- Le decía mientras daba vuelta a mi cabeza haber si lo veía cerca de donde yo estaba.

-Estoy al lado del mc donald´s cerca a unas cabinas telefónicas preciosa, acá te espero.

- Ok, espérame hay, ya voy- Cerré rápidamente mi celular y mis piernas se pusieron camino al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

Y hay estaba el, más me demore yo en reconoce quien era; que el en Saludarme. Se acercaba rápidamente a mí mientras me saludaba con su mano.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo mientras me plantaba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Hola S-sasuke como vas?- Respondí por simple inercia ya que no me reponía del beso que me había dado en la mejilla, esa zona realmente estaba hirviendo y lo digo literalmente.

- Bien preciosa, ¡con un hambre!, vamos a tomar el café que te dije ¿Si?, ¿Sabes donde queda cerca un lugar donde vendan granizados de café?

- Amm el que queda más cerca queda alrededor de unas 10 cuadras, ¿Vamos halla?

- Vamos de paso me vas contando sobre ti y sobre tu nueva etapa universitaria- Med decía con una sonrisa en su boca, esa sonrisa tan perfecta me volvía realmente loca… ¡me fascinaba!

Nos fuimos caminando hacia ese lugar con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada momento juntos, conociéndonos más. Descubrimos que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creíamos un gusto enorme por el rock sinfónico y por los videojuegos, claro que el era más fanático de las aventuras graficas mientras que yo lo era de los videojuegos, además de lo que claramente ya sabíamos desde un comienzo ,los dos teníamos un exótico gusto por el cosplay y el animé.

-Bueno hemos llegado Sasuke

- Que enérgica preciosa, entonces vamos, ya tengo hambre jejeje

OoOoOOooOoooOOooOOooooooooOo oooOOOOOOooooooooooooooOoooo ooOOooooo

-Gracias Sasuke, estaba delicioso!- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, definitivamente junto a el realmente me sentía muy a gusto junto a el.

- De nada preciosa, lo prometido es deuda y de nuevo discúlpame por lo del viernes pasado.

-Sasuke ya es la enésima vez que te disculpas por eso, no te preocupes ya lo pasado pisado-¿inquirí mientras le guiñe un ojo- que te parece si vamos a el parque de allí cerca?

-listo, me parece, vamos, niña otaku jajaja- Mientras decía eso me rodeaba los hombros.

Y así, trascurrió todo el día el con sus bromas, con su sonrisa tan encantadora. Simplemente puedo decir que hasta el momento ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida. Risas, algunos coqueteos, chistes, hablar de música y videojuegos, sentía que había encontrado a mi alma gemela.

Todo iba genial hasta que, por tercera vez en el día el celular era el causante de interrumpirme.

-aló

-¿Hola hina como estas?, ¿No me has llamado en todo el día?

- Ah, hola mamá, perdón es que… es que salí a comer un helado con una amiga de la universidad- dije yo nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a mentir a mi mama. Pero una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo al ver como Sasuke imitaba a una mujer peinándose el cabello.

-Hina, ya esta tarde, vente ya.

- Claro mama ya voy- Dije con un deje de tristeza - Sasuke ya es hora de irme mi mama necesita que le ayude a algunas cosas y sabes lo sobreprotectores que son.

-Dale preciosa no te preocupes, te acompaño a el bus- Me dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la avenida.

- Gracias, sasuke la pase muy rico hoy, que lastima que mi mami me halla llamado ya.

- Tranquila hermosa- sasuke miro su reloj y su rostro denoto impresión- tu mama tiene toda la razón ya es tarde hinata ,el tiempo se nos paso volando.

- uppss valla que se nos paso el tiempo rápido sasuke, mira hay viene mi bus- dije mientras me ponía en puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-Adiós preciosa, yo también la pase muy rico, ten cuidad. Decía al momento que correspondía el beso.

Me subí con algo de decidía al bus y al instante sentí el hedor del licor, claro era viernes y ya las 8 de la noche, creo que estoy viajando con ebrios. Definitivamente mejor que estar aca es haber podido estar más tiempo con Sasuke sentir la felicidad que sentí toda la tarde y evitar ese vacío que en ese momento se apoderaba de mi pecho. Definitivamente solo hubiera querido estar con Sasuke tan solo una hora más.

Continuara…..


	6. Desde el cielo

Lamento la demora sé que he demorado demasiado en actualizar pero bueno espero que este capítulo lo compense un poco.

Y aun me preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a esta situación, simplemente todo había pasado tan rápido, cerré los ojos mientras recostaba mi cabeza contra el vidrio de él ya desgastado bus en el cual me dirigía a casa y con pesadez recordaba lo que había sucedido.

"_Ese fin de semana Hablaba con Sasuke como ya era costumbre, claro que cabe aclarar que fue por chat, debido a que la carga académica de ambos no nos dejaba tiempo para vernos, hablábamos acerca de las clases, nuevos videos de bandas, música, sobre cosas banales. Luego de un rato mi madre llego a mi habitación mientras me decía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la computadora y que era hora de ayudarle a hacer las labores de casa. Con algo de molestia me despedí de Sasuke aludiendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer._

_Y así paso el día entre labores de la casa, trabajos y juego con Hanabí, finalmente la noche cayó y nos disponíamos a dormir junto a mi hermana, cuando ya era empezaba a conciliar el sueño escuche que muy lejos sonaba el teléfono de la casa y luego de algunos minutos mi madre ingresaba abruptamente a nuestra habitación junto a mi padre. Me incorpore rápidamente en la cama mientras le preguntaba mi madre que sucedía._

_-Me acaba de llamar tu prima y me dijo que tu abuelo tiene un fuerte dolor de pecho, iremos a ver qué sucede- me dijo mientras se acomodaba el sueter._

_- Tu encárgate de cuidar a Hanabi, estaremos de vuelta antes de la madrugada- inquirió mi padre mientras se despedía._

_-¿El abuelo estará bien?- Me decía Hanabi, sorprendiéndome ya que no sabía que ella estaba despierta._

_-¿claro que sí, tu sabes que a él constantemente le duele el pecho, más bien durmamos?- Finalice mientras la abrazaba y así juntas conciliamos el sueño."_

Recordaba nostálgicamente que al día siguiente mama con dolor y afligimiento nos anunció la muerte de mi abuelo, no pudimos evitar el llanto, pues aunque no hablábamos mucho con él, la consanguinidad no la podíamos negar y mucho menos lo que nos lastimaba ver a mi madre sumida en llanto. Pero un atisbo de sonrisa se apareció en mis labios cuando recordé el momento en el que le conté a Sasuke lo que había sucedido.

"_Ese día había llegado temprano de la universidad pues debido a la muerte de mi abuelo presente la carta de disfunción y tenía derecho a tres días de duelo como le decían, encendí rápidamente la computadora. Lo primero que vi fue un mensaje de Sasuke diciéndome acerca de lo poco que habíamos hablado los últimos días._

_-Es que mi abuelo sufrió… un accidente- Le escribí-_

_- ¿Cómo así preciosa?, ¿pero él ya está bien?_

_- No… el falleció- escribí rápidamente con un deje de dolor_

_-¿En serio?, lo siento mucho, hina en este caso solo te puedo recomendar que seas fuerte, sé que es duro._

_- Muchas gracias Sasuke, tus palabras me alientan un poco…_

_-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el viernes?, sé que esta situación es dura y quiero que nos veamos para apoyarte y sacarte así sea una pequeña sonrisa.- la cual logro sacarme en el mismo momento que leí ese mensaje."_

Lógicamente acepte, no me haría nada mal verme con él ya que realmente necesitaba distraerme un poco, ya que realmente había sido una semana extraña ya que aparte de la muerte de mi abuelo había hablado con Kiba y para fortuna mía concluimos que lo de nuestra relación había sido una decisión demasiado apresurada por lo cual decidimos darle final a nuestra fugaz relación. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más daba vueltas por mi cabeza era lo que había sucedido el día que me había visto con Sasuke.

"_Aunque ya era la segunda vez que nos veíamos no pude evitar que mi corazón golpeara con fuerza y que mis mejillas se llenaran de color cuando lo vi acercarse, pero todo esto se olvidó justo cuando apenas estuvo frente a mí y me tomo en sus brazos ya que en ese momento unas amargas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, todo la tristeza que había guardado para no afectar a mi madre salió en ese momento._

_-Llora todo lo que quieras- Me decía Sasuke mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_Y justo así hice me desahogue por un buen tiempo para luego acordar dirgirnos al centro comercial más cercano. Al llegar a este nos limitamos a hablar, recuerdo que sentí algo de pena cuando él me contaba la manera en la que murió su abuelo a causa de una simple caída en la calle, me sentí algo egoísta de acaparar toda la atención…_

_-¿Bueno Hina que tal si vamos a comer algo?- inquirió Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_- Te lo agradezco, pero creo que por esta vez desistiré, regresare a casa pues sabes que mi mama sigue algo afligida- respondí honestamente._

_Sasuke asintió comprensivamente- Claro, entiendo, entonces ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a tomar el bus a tu casa?- Refirió el mientras yo asentí con una sonrisa._

_Finalmente llegamos a la avenida para esperar el trasporte a casa y en ese momento sentí tanta tranquilidad Sasuke me abrazaba fuertemente mientras jugaba con mi cabello era tan delicioso sentir esta tranquilidad que tuve ganas de llorar cuando vi a lo lejos el bus que iba a mi casa, pero por más que me quisiera quedar sabía que debía ir a casa a acompañar a mi madre y agradecía que el pelinegro tras mi espalda entendiera esta posición._

Y ahora me hallaba en el bus en el que ingrese luego de despedirme de él, luego de sentir sus labios tan cerca de mí, cuando sentí que sus labios estaban justo en la mitad del límite entre mi mejilla y mis labios, en ese momento no sabía si era una alucinación o si realmente sucedió esa insinuación de parte de Sasuke, ¡seguramente desde el cielo mi abuelo me ayudaba!, pensé mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en mis labios.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y así llega el fin de este capítulo, espero poder actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por sus Reviews!, en cuanto a la personalidad de Sasuke sé que es un poco diferente a como el es realmente pero recuerden que este fic es basado en mi vida por lo cual me es difícil seguir fielmente su personalidad.

Espero que les haya gustado, Matta ne!

HinataShakugan15


	7. El inicio de nuestra historia

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes acá nombrados son invención de Masahi Kishimoto, solo hago uso de ellos para el desarrollo de mi historia.**

**Si no gustas del Sasuhina no leas este fic, recuerda que fan fiction nos da la oportunidad de escribir a nuestra manera con nuestras ideas propias. **

**El inicio de nuestra historia.**

San Valentín, esa fecha en la que todos los enamorados se encontraban, disfrutaban de este hermoso día; deleitándose de esa atmosfera llena de romanticismo y misterio, sin embargo… yo Hinata Hyugga ese día pensaba que excusa sacar a mi mami para poder encontrarme con Sasuke teniendo en cuenta que sería muy poco probable que llegara a casa diciendo "Hey mama, mañana voy a salir con Sasuke el chico con el que estoy saliendo amistosamente hace 2 semanas a escondidas tuyas, ahhh y si me olvidaba decirte él es 8 años mayor que yo!" , creo que no era muy viable esa posibilidad. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Ya había quedado con Sasuke de salir el día de mañana para regalarle unos chocolates de día de los enamorados.

Sin embargo aún me preguntaba por qué razón celebrábamos el día de los enamorados, ya que realmente no éramos nada… ¿cierto?, pero sin embargo cuando en mi mente pasaban las imágenes de la última vez que me había visto con el Uchiha; mi corazón se aceleraba y golpeteaba tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo en mis oídos.

Últimamente mi pasatiempo era cerrar los ojos antes de ir a la cama y recordar la calidez que sentí tan cerca de mi mejilla pero a la misma vez tan cerca de mis labios la última vez que nos despedimos logrando que un extraño calor inundara mi pecho; pero que lentamente se disipara al momento de pensar si realmente esa insinuación de un contacto màs intimo había sido solo mi imaginación o si realmente Sasuke había buscado insinuar un beso.

Ahhhh- Un chillido entre emoción y confusión salió de mis labios al momento de darle una y otra vez vueltas a esa pregunta.

¿Qué te pasa Hina?- Musitó Temarì la cual se encontraba sentada frente a mí en la cafetería de la universidad.

Eh ettooo…- Seguramente mis mejillas lucían color carmín al sentirme escrutada por los ojos verdes de Temari y más aún al notar como una sonrisa llena de sorna y comprensión se formaba en sus finos labios rojos.

A ver déjame adivinar- Inquirió con diversión mi amiga- Hay un sexy pelinegro veterano que te trae loca, insinuó besarte pero no estas segura si realmente lo hizo o si solo fue tu imaginación, ¿o acaso me equivoco Hina?

Mi rostro lleno de vergüenza y la sonrisa de complicidad que le brinde seguramente disipo toda duda existente acerca de la afirmación que mi amiga pelirubia había hecho; ¿Cómo es que en cuestión de un mes esta chica había aprendido a conocerme tan bien?, no tengo idea alguna; a estas alturas de lo único que estoy segura es de que tengo la mejor amiga del mundo y de lo afortunada que soy por a ver podido quedar con ella en algunas materias de la universidad.

Sin duda tú me conoces Temarì, ¿pero a ver si adivinas que es lo que tengo planeado para poderme ver con el mañana?

¿Te vas a ver con él?, ¡Como es que no me habías dicho antes pequeña!- me tomo por el cuello de mi remera y he de admitir que su mirada logro intimidarme- Jumm no sé qué idea tengas, pero no te voy a ayudar- decía al momento al que me soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos dirigiendo su mirada indignada hacia otro lado de la llena cafetería de la universidad

¡Tema!, por favor, necesito tu ayuda, mañana le diré a mama que me quedare luego de clases con tigo haciendo un trabajo de habilidades cognoscitivas.

Ni lo sueñes- gritaba indignada aun- Además ni siquiera vemos habilidades cognoscitivas juntas – Replicó abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

Nadie se dará cuenta por favor, es solo por si ella te llama, le dices que estas con migo, por favor- musite poniendo mis manos una contra la otra suplicándole, pero al parecer tal humillación no era suficiente para Temari ya que se disponía a negarse nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo me abalance sobre ella llenándola de besos y abrazos.- ¡Tema tu sabes cuánto te quiero por favor por favor por favor!

Chiquilla te recuerdo que es mi novia no la tuya- Sentí como Shikamaru me alzaba de encima de Temarì para ponerme nuevamente sobre mi silla- Y no dejare que me la robes- Pronunció pesadamente logrando que Temari le sonriera y le besara en los labios.

Hola Amor, ¿Qué tal te fue en clases?- Temari se veía realmente interesada en la vida académica de Shikamaru

Pues nada nuevo, ya sabes locos, sus locuras, más tipos de locuras- Sonreía a la hora de terminar su frase- Peor lo que realmente me importa es saber por qué la señorita ojitos de luna quiere quitarme a mi novia- Realmente me gustaba el sobre nombre que aquel chicho se había encargada de ponerme.

Verás ella está suplicándome que le diga mentiras a su mama y le invente que mañana estaremos haciendo trabajos luego de clases, todo para poder ir a ver a su galán.

Por favor Temari, no te cuenta nada, apiádate de mí que siempre estoy de violinista de ustedes dos- Simule algo de lastima poniendo mi manos sobre la frente y expresando sufrimiento.

Tiene razón- decía pensativamente Shikamaru- Además si eso asegura que dejara de intentar besarte mucho mejor, ¿No lo crees?

Está bien, lo haré, pero solo porque quiero saber cómo sigue todo con tu veteranito, así que no me decepciones Hina.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Ahora me encontraba agotada de tanto caminar, había tenido la grandiosa idea de aprovechar adecuadamente mi tiempo siendo que había salido a las 12 de la universidad y mi cita con Sasuke era a las 2 de la tarde, pero evidentemente no fue lo más inteligente de mi parte ponerme a caminar alrededor de 40 cuadras con tal de "hacerlo un uso correcto de mi tiempo"; igual creo que había sido infructuoso mi plan, pues ya iba a cumplirse la hora de la cita con Sasuke y aún no había llegado.

No falta mucho, pero creo que lo mejor es tomar trasporte hasta ya, el tiempo no esta de mi favor y mis pies no aguantaran mucho más- Me repetí en un susurro mientras observaba la avenida por la que pasaban varios buses.

Eleve lentamente una mano logrando que de esta manera uno de los buses parara y me diera tiempo para montarme; luego de no más de 5 minutos me encontrarme sobre la estructura de metal llegue a mi destino; he de admitir que en ese momento me sentí que había desperdiciando el dinero del pasaje, por dios solo faltaban como 5 cuadras y había desistido al final…. Típico de mí.

Mientras esperaba a Sasuke me limite a disfrutar del ambiente que se vivía en ese parque, los arboles decorados con globos rojos y blancos; parejas de enamorados aun caminando por este disfrutando de su fecha y el centro comercial que se encontraba al lado se encontraba lleno de promociones para parejas, no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios; hasta ese momento me sentaba a reflexionar que tal vez era momento de buscar una persona que compartiese con migo esta fecha.

Pero el rumbo de mis pensamientos cambio de rumbo al fijar mi perdida mirada en el móvil que sostenía en mis manos; ya había pasado media hora desde la fijada para la cita y la verdad ya no sabía que pensar si Sasuke se había olvidado de nuestra "reunión" o si tenía realmente un problema de puntualidad.

Nuevamente el hilo de mis pensamientos fue detenido cuando vi que el celular entre mis manos vibraba constantemente con una hermosa sonata acompañándolo.

-Alò- Conteste con un poco de intriga.

- Hola Hinata- Escuche una enérgica voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Ah, hola mamá

-¿Ah, hola mamá?, que es esa manera de saludar niña maleducada, ¿Acaso no estas feliz de escucharme?

- Eh, etto, no es eso mama; lo que pasa es que esperaba una llamada de Temarì pues aún no llega-¿Desde qué momento aprendí a mentir tan bien?

- Jummm bueno como digas, al caso; te llamaba para recordarte que- Pero lo siguiente que dijo no lo escuche, pues quede absorta observando como sasuke se dirigía hacia mi notablemente acalorado y con prisa.

- ¿Me escuchaste?

- P-perdón mamá me distraje- Pronuncie cuando miraba como Sasuke se acercaba hacia mí al parecer para hablarme razón por la cual mi acto seguido fue poner mi dedo sobre sus carnosos labios para detener sus palabras

- Últimamente esta tan rara, bueno te repito: recuerda que debes recoger en el colegio a Hanabi a las 5 creo que llegare tarde, te quiero.

- Te quiero también mamá, adiós.- Corto la comunicación mientras liberaba a Sasuke de su forzado silencio.

-¿A que debo este recibimiento?- Inquirió Sasuke mientras se acercaba para plantar un beso en mi mejilla, que realmente disparo los nervios en mí.

- E-es que- me tome un tiempo para respirar y lograr que la voz saliera de mi garganta- m-mi mama no sabe que estoy con tigo, n-no exactamente.

- Una chica de riesgos ¿no?, me gusta- recito en sorna, más al ver como el tono de mi rostro se tornaba tan escarlata- Era en broma, no te vayas a desmayar- finalizó con una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Seguramente se sintió mal al ver como yo no despegaba la vista del suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera en ese lugar.

- La verdad es que yo no he almorzado, quisiera una hamburguesa, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro- Respondí saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Nos dirigimos a un local de hamburguesas a que Sasuke comiera algo, pero mi pulso se disparó cuando la chica que nos atendía (que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke); nos ofreció el combo para parejas que se estaba promocionando por la fecha; pero para mi sorpresa Sasuke no se negó del todo a la insinuación de la muchacha, pues solo respondió con un "Mi pareja no desea comer, gracias", aunque luego de un tiempo me pregunte si la frase de Sasuke se dirigió para sugerir que había algo entre nosotros o para disfrutar la cara de decepción que nos brindó la muchacha que nos atendía.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Luego de que Sasuke terminara de comer nos dirigimos a unas bancas en la parte central del parque las cuales estaban rodeadas de árboles con unas frondosas y rebosantes copas; las cuales expedían un olor y una tranquilidad que me invadían, tanto así que baje mis parpados y deje que el olor de la naturaleza me envolviera.

-Te gusta mucho este hábitat ¿no es así?- La gruesa voz de Sasuke hizo que abriera mis ojos sorprendiéndome por la cercanía de su rostro al mío.

- Pues,e-es por el h-hecho de que tenemos una finca y e-en algunas ocasiones vamos halla- Repetí mientras bajaba la vista al piso nuevamente; el ambiente era tan tenso hasta casi podía tocarlo. Sin embargo mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al recordar el pequeño presente que traía para Sasuke.

El pelinegro de mi lado se limitó a observarme con atención mientras sacaba de mi mochila el diminuto regalo, vacilé un poco en entregarle el obsequio pues pensaba que tal vez podía ser algo infantil.

Feliz día de San Valentín- la voz salió de mi garganta a un tono más alto y agudo de lo que yo esperaba.

Chocolatina con maní, son de mis favoritas; ¿Cómo lo sabías?- Preguntó algo asombrado

Ammm no lo sabía, la verdad es que también es mi favorita- Dije pensativamente- ahora que lo pienso, tú has estado evitando el tema; ¿Porque llegaste tarde hoy?

Ah eso, solo fue porque tuve un problema; tuve que ir a la facultad de idiomas, ya que no figura una nota mía, lo peor es que para recuperar dicha nota me obligan a ir a unas cuantas clases, que horror- decía algo desalentado.

Vaya cosas de la vida, yo en cambio homologue los primeros niveles de inglés y ya pase al tercero- Inquirí orgullosamente.

Que envidiosa eres, me ves sufriendo y me lo hechas en cara, me vengare- Me tomo entre sus brazos y me hizo cosquillas por los costados de mis costillas y cerca de mi ombligo, he de admitir que soy una chica supremamente cosquillosa, razón por la cual no pude evitar gritar y hacer algo de escándalo frente a la actitud de Sasuke.

No es justo- Referí mientras unos pequeños pucheros se formaban en mis mejillas-¡Me vengare!- Empecé a hacer movimientos circulares con mis dedos en su costado pero no parecía funcionar en nada.

No soy cosquilloso, la única manera de hacerme dar cosquillas es de una manera más íntima- Al decir esas palabras mi corazón empezó a bombear más sangre; pero si de algo estaba segura es de que no me dejaría amedrentar.

Entonces me vengare a punta de mordiscos- Le dije con burla mientras con rápidos movimientos mordía suavemente su brazo y el cómo todo un Uchiha no me permitía tomar el control y con algunos cortos movimientos me mantenía alejada de su brazo, pero para fortuna mía, no de su rostro por lo tanto mi nuevo objetivo eran sus mejillas.

Y así fue como en medio de una jugarreta en la cual los dos parecíamos màs niños que adultos y en la que con complicidad sabíamos la verdadera intención de nuestros movimientos, aunque pudo a ver sido poco tiempo, cada acción estaba planeada, de tal manera que con mi idea de morder las mejillas de Sasuke me dirigí nuevamente pero el volteo su rostro logrando que nuestros labios se juntaran rápidamente; peor contrario a lo que se esperaría de ese primer beso entre los dos, no fue fugaz; fue un beso en el que pude sentir la tibieza de los labios de Sasuke a la misma vez la humedad que estos generaban y… lo bien que besaba; tan ida en esas sensaciones estaba que había olvidado el objetivo inicial, así que con un delicado movimiento mordí sus labios.

-¡Gané!- Le musité volviendo a la realidad- Logre morderte- finalice mientras mostraba mi hilera de blancos dientes.

- Ah no, eso es trampa; me distrajiste- Dijo con fingida indignación.

- Yo no distraje a nadie, tu volteaste- Replique solemnemente, pero mi rostro cambio su expresión al ver como Sasuke me tomaba del mentón y me acercaba nuevamente a él para esta vez unir despaciosamente nuestros labios, en un beso de baja intensidad pero del cual nuestras lenguas luego hicieron parte- Ya estamos a pases.

Definitivamente no era nada como esperaba que fuera, ¡Vamos!, ni siquiera éramos algo, recuerdo como me dijo que si quería lo podría esperar a que terminara su famosa clase de idiomas para a las 5 continuar; pero para mí infortunio debí desistir de su oferta al recordar lo dicho por mamá "recuerda que debes recoger en el colegio a Hanabi a las 5 creo que llegare tarde" el como siempre comprensivamente entendió mi posición y nos dirigimos a esperar mi bus y aunque seguimos con nuestras chanzas de las mordidas y las cosquillas; esta vez eran puras, sin ninguna doble intención disfrazándola.

¿Para qué doble intención? ¿Para qué si al ver mi bus cerca el nuevamente me tomo del mentón plantándome de improvisto un beso en mis ya hinchados labios?, no había duda alguna, en los dos había, química, gusto, deseo o como le quieran llamar, pero por alguna extraña razón no podría definir realmente que era la relación que teníamos él y yo.

Y con ese pensamiento me aleje del lugar hacia mi casa, pensando en aquel parque que era testigo de nuestra complicidad, nuestros juegos y nuestros besos pero más importante que nuestro primer San Valentín junto, ese parque era testigo del inicio de nuestra historia.

_Continuara….._

_¡Hola chicos y chicas que se encuentren leyendo!, el día de hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que me echen muchas ganas por que entre el día de hoy a mis prácticas y sí que voy a estar ocupada pero aprendiendo mucho!_

_Pero de igual manera intentare actualizar pronto, ya que hay mucho que contar jajaja; muchas gracias por leer mi historia y si quieres puedes dejarme un review que sabes es la motivación más grande para una escritora._

_Besos_

_Hinata-Shakugan15_


End file.
